Greg (PJ masks)
Biography Early life Rescuers and Paw :to be added Return of Hero Taisen Cho Super Hero Taisen Z Super Hero Taisen X Digitalers VS. Rescuers and Paw Chou Super Hero Taisen X *''To be added'' Net Movies? Video Game *There are no games Personality Greg can sometimes be competitive when it comes to playing games, but he isn't very good at rhyming. He's also nice, friendly, helpful, somewhat shy, fun, playful, and funny. Abilities Forms Like Amaya and Alex, Greg is a fighter who excels at ranged combat. As one of the weaker Rescuers, Greg relies on cunning and ingenuity over power when battling Evil, having invented the tactic of the Rescuers Changing their weapons with into there other ones to better suit their abilities. Preferring ranged over melee combat, Greg will usually change his Rescue Sabre into his Rescue Gun which he wields alongside his own to wildly spray enemies with a hail of bullets. When performing a Rescue Change, he usually transforms into previous Green or Black Rangers. Arsenal *'Rescue Changer' *'Rescue Buckle' *'Rescue Sabre' *'Rescue Gun' *'Rescue Repair Kit' Mecha *'Rescue Recycling Truck' Final Waves *Rescue Blast: Greg's preferred final wave. Inserting a Ranger Card into his Rescue Gun, Greg fires a Rescue Blast. Greg performs a Blast team attack. - Rescue Changes= As a Rescuer, Rescue Green can transform into any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all Green rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. *Midorenger **Weapons ***Midomerang **Attacks ***'Gorenger Hurricane' Appearances: - Clover King= *Clover King **Weapons ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick Appearances: - DenziGreen= *DenziGreen **Denzi Punch Appearances: - Green2= *Green2 **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge Appearances: - Green Flash= *Green Flash **Prism Kaiser Appearances: - X1 Mask= *X1 Mask **Arsenal ***''Gas Buckle'' - Greg can release a deadly gas from his belt buckle. ***''Lightning Attack'' - Greg can produce a lightning bolt using his Aura and can direct it towards his enemies. Appearances: - Green Sai= *Green Sai **Sai Cutters Appearances: - Green Eagle= *Green Eagle **Arsenal ***Cross Changer ***Corresponder ***Jet Hand Cannon ****Bird Blaster ****Winger Sword ***Smash Bomber ****Bird Blaster ****Beak Smasher ***Wing Gauntlet ***Jet Speeder Appearances (Comics): - DragonRanger= *DragonRanger **Zyusouken Appearances:" - ShishiRanger= *Shishiranger **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Heavenly Phantom Star: Mist Hiding ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot Appearances: - OhGreen= *OhGreen **Weapons ***Square Crushers ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Explosive: Mirage Knuckle (爆烈ミラージュナックル Bakuretsu miraaju nakkuru): Oh Green's gloves are charged with energy and he delivers a series of rapid punches at the enemy. ***Lightning: Super-Power Crusher ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack Appearances: S1 Ep: 15 and 18 - Green Racer= *Green Racer **Gokai Kurumagic Attack Appearances: - GingaGreen= *GingaGreen **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Shot **Attacks ***Fluttering of a Storm ***Hurricane Gust ***Flash of Ginga Appearances: - GoGreen= *GoGreen **Weapons ***V-Lancer **Attacks ***Brothership Smash Appearances: - TimeGreen= *TimeGreen **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Nine ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender Appearances: - DekaGreen= *DekaGreen **D-Blaster **D-Rod Appearances: - SWAT Mode= *DekaGreen SWAT Mode **D-Revolver Appearances: }} - MagiGreen= *MagiGreen **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick ****Axe **Spells ***Jii Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai **Attacks ***Green Ground Appearances: - Go-On Green= *Go-On Green **Weapons ***Self-Changing Mantan Gun ***Bridge Axe **Attacks ***Axe Tooling Appearances: - Shinken Green= *Shinken Green **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Wood Spear (deleted scene) **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash Appearances: - Gokai Green= *Gokai Green **Weapons ***Gokai Sabre ****Gokai Gun Final Waves *'Gokai Blast': Gokai Green's preferred finisher. Inserting a Ranger Key into his Gokai Gun, Gokai Green fires a supercharged bullet at his opponent. Appearances: - Kyoryu Green= *Kyoryu Green Appearances: - ToQ 4gou= *ToQ 4gou **Transformation Devices ***Transformation Brace ToQ Changer **ToQ Ressha ***Green Ressha **Weapons ***Tunnel Axe Appearances: - Zyuoh Elephant= *Zyuoh Elephant **Weapons ***Zyuoh Buster Attacks *'Zyuoh Slash' (ジュウオウスラッシュ Jūō Surashhu): After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Elephant and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw that slashes the opponent. *'Zyuoh Shoot' (ジュウオウシュート Jūō Shūto): After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Elephant shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Zyuoh Buster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. Appearances: - Chameleon Green= Arsenal *Kyutama **Chameleon Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Rapier Abilities *'Camouflage:' Like his reptilian motif, Chameleon Green can blend into his surroundings, giving the appearance he has turned invisible. Attacks *'Hameleon Crush' ハミリオンクラッシュ Hamirion Kurasshu: Chameleon Green performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. *'All-Star Crash' オールスタークラッシュ Ōru Sutā Kurasshu: Chameleon Green performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. **'Kyuren All-Star Crash' キュウレンオールスタークラッシュ Kyūren Ōru Sutā Kurasshu Nine Union All-Star Crash: An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. **'Ultimate All-Star Crash' アルティメットオールスタークラッシュ Arutimetto Ōru Sutā Kurasshu: An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. *'Hamillion Impact' ハミリオンインパクト Hamirion Inpakuto: Chameleon Green performs a powerful whip attack with the Kyu Rapier. *'All-Star Impact' オールスタースインパクト Ōru Sutā Inpakuto: Chameleon Green performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Rapier alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: - Patren 2gou= *Patren 2gou **Weapons ***VS Changer ***Pat MegaBo Appearances: }} - Black Rangers= *Battle Kenya **Command Bat **Penta Force Appearances: - GoggleBlack= *GoggleBlack **Ribbon Sparks Appearances: - DynaBlack= *DynaBlack **Black Art of Delivery **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite Appearances: - ChangeGriffon= *ChangeGriffon **Weapons ***Change Sword **Attacks ***Griffin Attack ***Griffin Magma Galaxy Appearances: - Black Mask= *Black Mask **Life Aura Appearances: - Black Turbo= *Black Turbo **Combination Attack Appearances: - FiveBlack= *FiveBlack **Weapons ***Power Cutter ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack Appearances: - Black Condor= *Black Condor **Bringer Sword Appearances: - MammothRanger= *MammothRanger **Mothbreaker Appearances: - NinjaBlack= *NinjaBlack **Secret Sword Kakuremaru Appearances: - MegaBlack= *MegaBlack **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ****Mega Magnum ****Mega Shot ***Mega Rod ***Multi Attack Rifle ***Battle Riser **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 2 Appearances: - GaoBlack= *GaoBlack **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword Appearances: - AbareBlack= *AbareBlack **Weapons ***Dino Thruster **Attacks ***Fire Inferno Appearances: - Bouken Black= *Bouken Black **Weapons ***Radial Hammer ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Hammer Break ***Hyper Concrete Appearances: - Black Lion= *Black Lion Rio Appearances: - Gosei Black= *Gosei Black **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Rockrush Appearances: - Kyoryu Black= *Kyoryu Black Appearances: - Zyuoh the World= Rhinos Form is Zyuoh the World's primary form. *Zyuoh the World **Arsenal ***Zyuoh The Light ****Zyuoh The GunRod (rod mode) Attacks *Zyuoh Slash : Zyuoh The World and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw which slashes the opponent. Appearances: - Wolf= Wolf Form is one of Zyuoh The World's alternate forms. *Zyuoh the World (Wolf Form) **Arsenal ***Zyuoh The Light ****Zyuoh The GunRod (gun mode) Attacks *Zyuoh the Burst: Zyuoh the World shoots a powerful blast that takes the form of Cube Wolf. Appearances: - Crocodile= Crocodile Form is one of Zyuoh the World's alternate forms. *Zyuoh the World (Crocodile Form) **Arsenal ***Zyuoh The Light ****Zyuoh The GunRod (staff mode) Attacks *Zyuoh The Finish: Zyuoh the World delivers a powerful slash that takes the form of Cube Crocodile. Appearances: }} - Oushi Black= *Oushi Black **Arsenal ***Kyutama ****Oushi Kyutama ***Kyu Buckle ***Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster ***Kyu Axe ***Oushi Black's right forearm can be shot like a rocket and be manually controlled. Attacks *Aldebaran Crush (アルデバランクラッシュ Arudebaran Kurasshu): Oushi Black performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. *All-Star Crash (オールスタークラッシュ Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): Oushi Black performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. *Kyuren All-Star Crash (キュウレンオールスタークラッシュ Kyūren Ōru Sutā Kurasshu, Nine Union All-Star Crash): An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. *Ultimate All-Star Crash (アルティメットオールスタークラッシュ Arutimetto Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. *Aldebaran Impact (アルデバランインパクト Arudebaran Inpakuto): Oushi Black performs a powerful boomerang attack with the Kyu Axe. *All-Star Impact (オールスタースインパクト Ōru Sutā Inpakuto): Oushi Black performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Axe alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: }} - Other Colors= *FiveRed **Five Blaster Appearances: - FivePink= :"Fiveman!" ―Transformation announcement *FivePink (male version) **Five Blaster Appearances: - OhRed= *OhRed **Star Riser - Red Racer= :"Carranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Red Racer **Fender Sword Appearances: - Signalman= *Signalman **Weapons ***Signizer **Attacks ***Signal Slash Appearances: - TimeBlue= *TimeBlue This form is exclusive to Digitaler Episode 45. - Go-on Blue= *Go-on Blue **Arsenal ***Mantan Gun ***Garage Launcher This form is exclusive to Ep. 3: Space Pirates Reappear - GaoSilver= *GaoSilver **Gao Hustler Rod Appearances: - HurricaneYellow= *HurricaneYellow **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: - KabutoRaiger= *KabutoRaiger **Weapons ***Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru ***Horn Breaker ***Double Connection Double Gadget **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: - AbareKiller= *AbareKiller Appearances: - DekaRed= *DekaRed **Hybrid Magnum Appearances: - MagiRed= *MagiRed This form is exclusive to a Stageshow. - Zubaan= *Great Sword Man Zubaan Appearances: - Sacred Sword Mode= *Zubaan Sacred Sword Mode Appearances: }} - GekiRed= *GekiRed This form is exclusive to Dream Sentai Battle: Dice-O. - GekiViolet= *GekiViolet **Fierce Ki Infusion Appearances: - Gosei Red= *Gosei Red **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Twistornado **Weapons ***Gosei Blaster Appearances: - ShiroNinger= *ShiroNinger (male version) **Weapons ***Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou **Nin Shuriken ***ShiroNinger Shuriken ***OtomoNin Shuriken: Wanmaru ***Goton Shuriken Appearances: }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. }} - Super= - Mission Green= Unlike his Green Ranger Form, Greg now uses the Mission Weapons instead of the Weapons he usually uses. He can't use Rescue Changes any more. Arsenal *'Mission Changer' *'Camera Buster' *'Combat binoculars' *'Rescue Repair Kit' Mecha *'Mission Repair Kit' - Armored Mode= :Greg gain the ability to access armored mode when Tracker is absent. The second version is diffract then Tracker's Armored Mode. Arsenal *'Rocky Koinuhou' Attacks *'Exploder Shot': Greg fires a Big sphere of compressed energy and will explode on impact. Appearances: - Werewolf Rescue Green= After hearing that there is a wolf queen that will need help from some Rescue Dogs from Princess of Barkingburg, Greg goes with Rocky and looks around but finds nothing. The Rescuers and Paw then find Lady Wolf the one that gives them wolf powers, not forever on the other hand. Attacks *Savage-Savage Elbow (蛮蛮肘 Ban Ban Chū): Rescue Green elbows the opponent's forehead. **Super Savage-Savage Elbow (超蛮蛮肘 Chō Ban Ban Chū): Rescue Green elbows the opponent's forehead from a jump. *Wolf-Wolf Kick (狼狼蹴 Rō Rō Shū): Rescue Green leaps into the air and kicks the opponent upside their head. This form is exclusive to A Rescuers and Paw Halloween Special }} }} Voice Actors USA and Canada *Kyle Harrison Breitkopf Legend Sentai Devices Bounty Trivia *Has some similarities to another Green Ranger: **He Trapezius sharp shooting. **Doing house hold chores. **Cross-play. **Become one with Nature. *He is the only one who is like Don besides Simon Fin. Appearances Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Green Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Rangers not in Dream Sentai Strongest Battle